At Second Glance
by The Good Girl
Summary: Plot's overdone, I know. It's been done in just about every story, so sue me. Mary Pesconi gets sent to CGL for a crime she, gasps of course, didn't commit. So naturally, she falls in love. :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Holes characters. I only own Mary Pesconi and the plot.so thankyou.lets not sue me, ey?? I dont have any money !!!!!!!! haha jk  
  
a.n.-this is my first Holes fanfic. I love HoLeZ! Other fans out there, plz write more fanfics of Holes! Thanx!!  
  
:At Second Glance:  
  
Chapter One: Not that bright, huh?  
  
I stared out the window. I was on my way to hell, I knew it. The bus was empty, much to my dismay. I was hoping maybe I could talk to someone, or maybe even make friends with someone. But then again, I'm not the type of person that has a lot of friends.  
  
It was stifling hot. That was the first bad sign. Anywhere that's hotter than hell is bad. I didn't deserve this. The handcuffs were cutting into my skin and I knew I would have marks on my wrists. Great, now people would think I was suicidal. Maybe then they would leave me alone.  
  
I looked over to the guard sitting there, staring at me. At least his hand was toward me, he had sun glasses on so I wasn't sure if he was looking directly at me. He made me feel uncomfortable. I hated older men.  
  
I glanced uneasily down at what I was wearing. I had stolen my older brother, Jake, "wife beater" and since I knew it was going to be very hot, I just threw it over my sports bra. I smiled slightly as I looked at my shorts. They were yellow and said "Life Guard" on the butt, my best friend back home, Jean, had given them to me just before I left.  
  
Tears filled my eyes as I remembered Jean. I missed her a lot, and she tried so hard to prove I was innocent. I was. It was all because of Keri. She had stuck that damn pistol in my locker. That's the last time I ever let anyone have my locker combo.  
  
The judge had said that there was one vacancy at this Camp Green Lake. I much rather go there then to jail, so I quickly said yes. Later I found out it was all boys! Great, just what I need. Let me tell you this, I am not very outgoing. I don't have a lot of friends, and it's hard for me to confide in boys.  
  
I stared again out of the window. I could see my reflection and I frowned. My brown curls were tied up into a high ponytail with my pink ribbon my mother gave me before I left. I will miss her the most. She knew I was innocent, but there was nothing she could do. No one could do anything.  
  
The bus suddenly came to a halt and I was jerked out of my day- dreams. I peered out the window and saw a bunch of boys look over interestedly at me. They formed a sort of circle around me and the guard as I stepped off the bus. They were all dressed in orange suits. It kind of freaked me out.  
  
"Follow me," the guard growled in a low voice. I wish I had worn something less revealing. All these boys eyed me up and down, a few winked, and almost all smiled. I looked around the group. I grinned to myself. Camp Green Lake boys weren't too hard on the eyes.  
  
The guard led me to an old cabin situated in the middle of the camp ground. It felt so cool inside. Whoever invented air conditioning should be king. A man was already sitting at a desk, but stood up when the guard and I entered. He gestured for me to sit down, which I did, then handed the guard a nice cool drink from a small ice box on top of a desk. I watched enviously. The last time I drank something, was a long time ago.  
  
"My names Mr. Sir," he said in his rough western accent. I tried not to laugh, so I stared down at the floor. First impressions were not my strong suit. What the hell kind of name is Mr. Sir? "Everyday you are to dig a hole, 5 ft. deep and 5 ft. in diameter. Make myself clear?" I nodded. "Good. This ain't the girl scouts. Your names Pesconi? Mary Pesconi?" Again I nodded. "Well Mary, you thirsty?" I nodded for the third time. My neck was hurting. "Get used to it Mary. You gonna be thirsty for the next 18 months." Oh joy.  
  
After the guard left, the man, who was rather heavy and wore a cowboy hat, led me into another cabin. Here, he handed me two orange jump suits. He explained that one was for work, the other for leisure. He went on to explain the four minute showers, and the whole yellow-spotted lizard thing. I didn't really listen hard, I was too anxious to see where I was going to sleep.  
  
Just as he began to check my bag which I had brought with me, including the basic toothbrush, four bottles of toothpaste, razor, tweezers, and my pads (he blushed at this when he came across), a man partly bald and rather short approached us.  
  
"Hello there!" He said happily. He shook my hand, and said, "Even though you might have done some bad things and screwed up your life, I want you to know I respect you. The names Pendanski. Mr. Pendanski. I'm going to be your counselor. Your going to be in D-tent. D for diligent. (a.n.-is that right? I forget.) Let's go, now you can meet the boys, then change. You won't start digging until tomorrow. We wake up early, around four, so get some good sleep!"  
  
I smiled at him. Nice enough, but I wasn't sure. Mr. Sir left us, then Mr. Pendanski and I walked out of the cabin and towards the "D-tent." I received a good number of stares from boys. Lovely!  
  
"Boys!" Mr. Pendanski hollered. Six boys came over to me, and they all smiled at me. I returned their smile, blushing slightly. "This is Mary Pesconi. She's going to be in our tent! I already explained everything to her. I just want all of you to meet her, then you can show her way she's going to sleep. Then let her alone so she can change. If any of you try anything when she's asleep, you won't ever see the sunshine again. Got that?"  
  
"Chill Mom," a black boy, with glasses so heavily coated with dirt I was surprised he could see said. "I'm X-ray."  
  
"I'm Magnet," said a Hispanic looking boy. He smiled at me. I grinned, being that I was also Hispanic, even though my last name is Italian. Maybe we could share some stuff in common.  
  
"I'm Squid." Another boy with dark hair came forward. He was really cute, and I couldn't help but feel sudden attraction toward him. He was really good-looking, now doubt about that, but I shrugged off the feeling and returned my gaze toward a heavy black boy coming forward.  
  
"Armpit," he said smiling.  
  
"This is Zero," Squid said. "Never talks, don't be too hurt if he don't say nothing to ya." I nodded, and smiled at the small black boy. He was so adorable. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite say who.  
  
"I'm Zigzag." A tall boy with wild blonde hair came forward. Automatically I smiled, and he returned it with a grin. Something about him made me want to get to know him better. I made a mental note to make friends with him in my head.  
  
"Well if that's everyone," Mr. Pendanski said. "Show her where she's sleepin."  
  
Mr. Pendanski left and the boys and I entered the tent.  
  
"You can sleep here chica," said Magnet. I smiled at the "chica." No one but my dad had ever called me that.  
  
"Thanks," I said and put down my bag on the bed. "Uh, can you guys, ya know, leave? I mean, I have to get dressed."  
  
All the boys smiled, even Zero.  
  
"We don't mind," Squid said smiling. "Really, go on!" Everyone laughed now, even I smiled.  
  
"Get out!" I laughed. When eventually they left, I quickly dressed into my orange clothes. They smelled like soap. Yuck! I kept my wife beater on, and went outside to meet the boys.  
  
"We're goin over to the Rec room," Zigzag said. He smiled at me. "Wanna come?"  
  
"There's nothing else to do," I said as we started toward the Rec room.  
  
As we began to walk over, I couldn't help thinking that maybe Camp Green Lake wasn't all that bad. I was half right.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
A.N. ~ end of ch. 1!! Howd ya like it? Its my 1rst Holes one, so plz review!! ThanX! Tell me if ya like it!! I can't wait 2 update.. 


	2. Diggin up them Holes

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Holes characters. Only Mary, and maybe future characters, plus the plot.Plz dont sue me!!! IM POOR I HAVE NO MONEY!!! HAHA *evil laugh* lol  
  
a/n ~ thanx 4 the reviews!!! Keep it up! I need those reviews!!!!  
  
Chapter 2-Diggin up them Holes!  
  
I couldn't believe what I saw. The only place in the whole camp that could make my stay bearable, was destroyed! The Rec Room was a mess.all the furniture was at least missing one leg, and stuffing was popping out of the couches. The T.V. was all static and the pool table was missing several pool balls. I shook my head in disbelief. These boys were animals.  
  
When I walked in with Zigzag, Squid, Magnet, Zero and Armpit, no one really noticed. I suppose that they all knew I was in D-tent, therefore they didn't want to miss with me. I was fine by that.  
  
I quickly glanced around the room and spotted an empty armchair slightly slanting. It was in front of the T.V. so I walked over to it and sat down. Zigzag and Squid chose to sit on either side of me and Zero sat on the floor with his back against the couch beside me. They were trying to watch T.V.  
  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out my favorite book-A Wrinkle in Time by Madeleine L'engle. Before we went to the Rec Room, I grabbed it and stuck it in my pocket. I loved disappearing into that world. It made me forget all about my troubles. I began reading it, but was interrupted.  
  
"What book is that?" I looked up. Zero's face was staring at me with concerned eyes. It didn't bother me, I was glad to tell him. But when Zigzag and Squid looked over I felt a bit uncomfortable. Nevertheless, I told him about my book.  
  
"It's called A Wrinkle in Time," I said. "It's my favorite book. I love to get lost in it. I don't have to worry about anything when I read it. Nobody's judging more and criticizing me. I'm totally in my world." I could feel the tears threatening to spill. I wish I could jump into my book. Then maybe life wouldn't be so hard.  
  
"That's cool," Zero said. "I love to read, even though I don't really get to a lot. Truth is, I'm not good at reading. But before I was sent here, my mom used to read me books. I liked to be in their worlds."  
  
I smiled at him. He was different then the others. He seemed to be hiding something, but I let it pass. I could feel Zigzag staring at me. I felt myself turning red as I returned to my reading.  
  
Eventually, I stopped reading and was just staring at the pages. I was thinking about my life before the accident-before the gun was found in my locker. Life was good then.sort of.  
  
My father died when I was thirteen. I'll never forget that day. I came home from school like normal, and there he was, hanging from the ceiling in the kitchen. He had killed himself. At first I was sad, but then I got angry. He was so foolish to kill himself, didn't he realize the pain he caused us? I don't know why he did it, and I don't want to.  
  
A year later, my mother had re-married. I couldn't believe it. My father had just killed himself and already she was getting re-married. I was depressed. I didn't like the man she was marrying. He was nice and all, but I didn't want another father.  
  
That's when Jake, my older brother, and I got into drugs. He's two years older than me, eighteen, so he'd get the drugs from people at his school. Mom never caught us, but I wish she did. I was destroying myself. I'm still mad at Jake for letting me screw myself up like that. He's my older brother. He's supposed to protect me. But instead, he was just killing me.  
  
I eventually got so addicted that my grades started to slip. I began to fail everything. I remember Mom yelling at me every night, and crying when I brought my report card home. I used to be on honors. But before I knew it I was failing everything. She took away my life. No phone, no boys, no mall, no nothing. I began to hate her.  
  
When I was fourteen, two years ago, I lost my virginity. I remember it was at a party and I was stoned. This guy I liked at the time took me up to this bedroom, and the rest I don't remember. But I do remember Jake taking me home and telling Mom that I just fainted. He lied.  
  
A week later I found out I was pregnant. Mom went on a rampage. She kicked me out of the house and I lived with my friend for about two weeks. Jake took me to get an abortion, which I did. I'll always regret that. I wished I never killed my baby. I didn't want to, but again, Jake, the great brother that he is, insisted I do that. My life was hell. That was all it would ever be. And when I die, I'm going to hell. I knew that the night I lost my virginity. I never forgave myself.  
  
Eventually, Mom forgave me. After that incident, we became best friends. My Mom was my savior and my angel. I began to become religious too, always going to church. It helped me. I felt pure once again.  
  
Then I did something stupid. Giving Keri my locker combo was dumb. I should have never done that.  
  
"Mary!" I looked up from my book. I didn't even realize it, but I was crying. Zigzag was staring in front of me, and he looked concerned. No one else noticed. "Are you OK? You were crying!"  
  
I nodded. "I'm just tired." I stood up. As I was walking past him I gently brushed against his firm body. It sent shivers down my spine. It was like electricity. It kept me wanting more. But I regained myself and headed back to the D-tent. I was truly tired.  
  
That night I lay in my bed. I couldn't help but think about Zigzag. I mentally kicked myself. One night in camp and I was already falling for a guy! I felt so dumb and vulnerable. But his smile, and the feeling of his body against mine, it was amazing.  
  
I feel asleep smiling that night. 


	3. Pixie

Disclaimer-~ nope, I dont own any of the holes charactars except 4 the plot and mary pescOni! Lets not sue, ey???  
  
A/n ~ thanx 4 mii reviews!! Woohoo  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Pixie  
  
Around four in the morning I was awoken by Mr. Pendanski coming into our tent yelling for us to wake up. Grumbling, I pulled my pillow over my ears. I didn't want to get up. I was tired, and my body ached. Why did it ache? I slowly sat up in bed. My shoulders hurt. Then I knew why, I was sleeping in the most uncomfortable cot. I wasn't used to this, and I wanted my bed back for Christ's sake!  
  
Looking around, I saw the other D-tent boys beginning to get dressed. Ahh, at least camp had its perks. I get to sleep in a tent filled with boys.I looked at Zigzag, pulling off his shirt. He caught my eye, and grinned. Blushing, I sat up. Then it hit me, was I supposed to get dressed in front of them? Sure, last time I kicked them out, but most of them were only getting out of bed, and if I waited until they were done, I would be late. I grumbled.  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid of getting changed in front of us?" Magnet said smiling. The other boys began to laugh.  
  
"Yeah," Squid said, pulling off his shirt. I had to admit, his six pack was pretty fine. "We don't mind!"  
I smiled. "Close your eyes!"  
  
I stood up and reached into my bag. Pulling out my other wife beater I had packed, and looked around. Zigzag, Squid, X-ray, Magnet, Armpit and Zero were all staring at me. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a big T- shirt that fell to my knees. I decided to put on the orange jumpsuit first, pulling the bottoms over my bare legs. Then, slowly taking off the shirt, I was glad to be wearing my sports bra. I quickly pulled on my wife beater, and tied the orange jumpsuit around my waste. I took out my mirror from my bag and examined my hair. Yuck, what a mess!  
  
By now, most of the boys were dressed and out getting their shovels. I walked out behind Zigzag. I followed him over to a beat up shed, where Mr. Pendanski was handing out shovels. I noticed X-ray moved to the head of the line, and took what looked like the "shortest shovel." Zigzag had explained to me that whole theory.  
  
After getting our shovels we all headed out to dig our holes. Mr. Pendanski said he'd be back around ten to fill our canteens. I was already tired. I picked a spot in between Squid and Zigzag. Hey, if I was going to have to dig a hole in the hot sun, at least I wanted to be near Zigzag. I had to admit, I liked him. It was only my second day in camp, but I did like him. I wanted to get to know him better though, and decided after I was done digging my holes I would talk to him.  
  
Looking up in the sky, I saw the sun beginning to rise. Great, I had better get started. I stuck my shovel carefully in the dirt, and began to dig. It was hard, and at least ten minutes in to digging, my hands were killing me. I had calluses on my hands, and tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't help it. It hurt so bad, and I didn't want to be here. No way. Tears rolled down my cheeks, as I dug deeper and deeper. Two minutes later the pain was so intense, it was all I could do from screaming.  
  
Setting the shovel down, I sighed. I looked at my hands. They were all bloody and callused. Looking around at the other boys, they already were about two feet deep. It wasn't fair. I was in so much pain, and I had to dig. I glanced over at Zigzag, and tried to wipe away my tears. He was concentrating on his hole, thankfully, and hadn't noticed me crying.  
  
I decided I had better get back to work, before the sun came fully out. I picked up my shovel, and went back to my hole. I dug.  
  
Ten o'clock came around, and I squinted into the dust. Mr. Pendanski was driving an old truck towards us. When it stopped, he climbed out of the car and began filling canteens.  
  
"Yo," called X-ray. I guessed he was the "Leader" of the group. "Pixie-you better get some water!"  
  
I looked around to see who he was talking to. I realized it was me.  
  
"Pixe?" I asked, as I went to the back of the line with my canteen. "Is that my name now?"  
  
All the D-tent boys looked around at us and smiled.  
  
"I like it," said Armpit. "It fits ya."  
  
"Yea!" said X-ray. "I figured since you always wear your hair in that pink bow, it makes ya look like a pixie!"  
  
I smiled at him. "Pixie.I could get used to that."  
  
I waited in line after everyone and as soon as I got my water I drank a mouthful. It felt so good, the cool water quenching my thirst, and trickling down my throat.  
  
"Pixie is it?" Mr. Pendanski asked. "Okay.well Pixie.you better get diggin."  
  
I nodded, and headed back to my hole. Pixie.I liked it. No one ever gave me a nickname, and it made me feel good.  
  
One by one, each boy left. First it was Zero, and he spit in his hole. Than it was Armpit, X-ray, Magnet and Squid. Finally it was just me and Zigzag. I wondered for a moment if he was taking his time on purpose. I quickly shook that idea out of my mind. He didn't like me.what was I thinking?  
  
I looked at my hole. I had another good foot or two to go. I glanced over at Zigzag's hole, and he was just finishing. He looked up and caught my eye. He grinned.  
  
"Need help?" he asked kindly. I felt bad. He had just worked so hard on his hole, I didn't want him using up any more energy. But I wanted to spend more time with him, and I wanted to get to know him. He was looking at me, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I can make it," I said. "But if you want, you can stay. It's gonna get kinda lonely out here." I smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Okay, but if you get tired, I'll help."  
  
I sighed, and began digging again. After two seconds, my pain came back in my hands, and I wanted to cry again. But I swallowed my pride, and kept going.  
  
"What did you do to get here?" I asked him. I wanted to talk, and not have this awkward silence. He sat down on the edge of my hole, and looked at me. He smiled.  
  
"Aw, nothin' too bad," Zigzag said. "I got in a lot of fights at school. Finally it got to the point where my mom couldn't take it no more. I ended up seriously hurting one kid, so instead of goin' to jail, I got sent here." He paused and waited for my reaction. I smiled at him.  
  
"That's not too bad," I said.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked. "Kill someone?"  
  
I laughed out loud. "I wish!" I shook my head. "Naw, some girl I thought I could trust stuck a gun in my locker. And I got busted."  
  
He looked at me. "That's nothing. You're innocent. So, where did you live before you came here?"  
  
"California," I said. "Not in the best part either. I got into trouble back there, a while ago." He looked at me puzzled. "You know, drugs, sex, alcohol. But that's not me anymore."  
  
He shook his had. "How old are you?"  
  
I kept digging, but looked up at him. I only had a couple inches to go.  
  
"What's it to you?" I snapped. I hadn't meant to be mean, but he's not my father, so why should he know? I wasn't about to be lectured.  
  
"I'm only wonderin," he said.  
  
"I'm sixteen. I'll be seventeen in August," I said. I finished digging, and stood in front of him. "How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen. I'm turning eighteen in a couple of months," he said. I smiled at him.  
  
"Cool," I said. "So, what was your life like back then?"  
  
Zigzag got up and climbed up the hole. He helped me up out of the hole, and we started walking back to camp.  
  
"I lived with my mom and two younger sisters. I lived in a good neighborhood, in Florida. My parents divorced when I was little. That's about it. What about you?"  
  
He ran his hands through his crazy blonde hair. I smiled inwardly, secretly, I loved that hair.  
  
"I told you.well sort of. I have an older brother. My dad hung himself in our kitchen when I was thirteen, my mom remarried a year later, and that's when I got into drugs. I started to fail school, and my brother used to take me to all these parties, and get me alcohol. He'd also get some pot for me, and cocaine. When I was fourteen, I got pregnant. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. My brother, Jake, made me get an abortion. But that was a while ago. I'm a different person now. Very different."  
  
I glanced over at Zigzag. He looked stunned. "Wow."  
  
I laughed. "Yeah," I said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Zigzag said. "I didn't know about your dad."  
  
I shook my head. "It's okay."  
  
I just realized we had reached our tent. I was really tired from digging, so I wanted to go to sleep. Everyone was at the Wreck Room.  
  
"I'm going in, I'm tired," I said. I headed for the tent flap.  
  
Zigzag looked like he wanted to go to the Wreck Room, but then he stopped and turned around.  
  
"You could use some company," He said smiling. I smiled back. My heart felt 10,000 pounds lighter.  
  
That night Zigzag and I spent the whole night talking. Talking about everything in our lives, and everything out of our lives. He was a great listener. And that was the night Zigzag and I became friends. Little did we know that our friendship would help us through the hardest times in our life. Little did I know that I had just met my best friend, and maybe something even more.  
  
*********************~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
end of chapter 3..hope ya liked it!! Plz R/r!!! REVIEWS*!* I LOVE REVIEWS!!!  
  
THANX!! WOOWOO..........REVIEW NOW!! 


End file.
